The Proposal
by SierraLarson
Summary: G/V A little one-shot about the time Gohan proposed to Videl. For Megaminoeien's "Happily Ever After Week" on deviantART.


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT.

**The Proposal**

It was a peaceful summer night. The crickets were chirping, the wind was blowing lightly, and two lovebirds were standing by a lake, with their hands clasped together.

"You really think so?" a short raven haired girl said.

"Of course. I've told you a million times." a taller raven haired boy said.

Videl chuckled, "I still don't think that I'm the most beautiful girl in the universe. You never know, there could be aliens prettier than me."

Gohan put his arms around her, "Well you are to me. And you also got to remember that I've been to space, so I think I would know."

She smiled and looked at him, "You're so sweet, you know that?"

He smiled and kissed her, "I know."

They stayed like that for awhile, Videl being wrapped in his arms. They watched fish in the lake swim along. It had been about two years since they had first started dating. About a month after Buu was killed, Gohan had asked her out, and from then on, they were always together, not wanting to be separated. Gohan smiled. He loved her. He loved her more than anything else. Even food. He loved her smile, her laugh, the way her cerulean eyes shone in the moonlight. He loved everything and anything about her. He then started thinking about the ring that was in his pocket, the ring that he was going to give to Videl tonight. He started to get nervous. What if he was so nervous that he made a complete fool of himself? Or worse, what if she said no? No. He wouldn't think like that. She would say yes, he was sure of it.

Videl looked up at him. He was staring off into the distance, obviously thinking about something. "Whatcha thinking about, Gohan-kun?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "Don't worry. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She could tell that he was lying, but she didn't want to push him into telling her something that he didn't want to tell her.

"Yeah. Like I said, don't worry." he said in a reassuring voice.

"Well, alright."

Maybe he could propose some other night? No, it's now or never. If he couldn't work up the courage to do it tonight, then he was sure that he would never be able to. Maybe if he could just say one word, then the rest would just come out.

He took a deep breath and said, "Videl?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

He took both of her hands in his, causing her to face him.

"I love you, Videl. You're the first person that I ever loved. You were my first girlfriend, my first kiss, and... well my first everything that had to do with relationships. You're nice, smart, courageous, strong, and like I said before, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe."

Videl blushed and smiled.

"Every morning, when I wake up, all I can think about is you. And every night I think about how much I wish you were beside me, so I could hold you in my arms and keep you safe at night." he smiled, looking into her eyes lovingly, "Videl, you're my future. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a little black box, "With that being said, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Videls eyes widened as she looked down at him. He was proposing to her? She couldn't believe it. She had always dreamt of him proposing, and them spending the rest of their lives together. And now, it was actually happening.

Gohan continued to look up at her hopefully.

Videl smiled as tears started to form in her eyes, "Yes, I will."

His heart skipped a beat, "Really?"

Videl nodded.

Gohan smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

Videl looked down at the ring. It was gold band with three rows of little diamonds going around it, and in the middle was a circle diamond, with smaller diamonds circling it. (A/N: I hope that was a good description...) "Wow, it's beautiful." she said, admiring the ring.

Gohan stood up and looked at her lovingly, "I'm glad you like it."

Videl looked back up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. "I love you so much."

Gohan wiped away a few of her tears with his thumb, "I love you too."

**And I guess I'll end it there! It took me a couple days (or a week, not sure) to do this, making it my longest time spent on a fanfiction story! Usually I finished in one day, but I was determined to make this one really good, and I must say that I'm quite proud with the way it turned out (though I do think that there are a couple things wrong with it...). Oh, and remember to review! I always like hearing whether my stories are good or not, and I also like constructive criticism, because it lets me know what I can do to better my writing skills.**

**Oh, and this story is for Megaminoeien's (better known as "Ms. Videl Son" on ) "Happily Ever After Week". You should be able to find more details in her journal on deviantART. **

**megaminoeien(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**Replace (dot) a period. On the page you should see "Journal" (which would be by "Gallery" and "Favorites"), so just click on that to get more details! **


End file.
